1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to managing operations of a wireless tracking device with a restricted power source, more specifically to operating the wireless tracking device in more than one mode of operation to reduce power consumption and prolong its operational time.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless tracking devices are employed to track locations and conditions of various assets. Such wireless tracking devices are often mounted on the assets or placed in the vicinity of the assets. As the assets are transported or are exposed to changing environment, the wireless tracking devices detect the location and/or sense changing conditions of the assets. Then, the wireless tracking devices send wireless messages indicating the locations and/or other environment parameters of the assets to a remote monitoring station. Based on the collected information, the remote monitoring station may prompt actions such as sending reports to customers, taking remedial actions to prevent deterioration of the assets, and initiating retrieval of stolen assets.
Generally, a wireless tracking device includes various components and sensors enclosed in a casing. The casing provides robust protection against dirt or other contaminants as well as external forces. The wireless tracking device may include various components such as temperature sensors, humidity sensors, light sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, magnetometers, controllers, GPS modules and wireless communication modules. These components or modules may consume power during their operations. Some wireless tracking devices include sensors to accommodate diverse applications whereas other wireless tracking devices are equipped with fewer types of sensors selected for specific applications.
To provide power to these components and modules, a wireless tracking device includes a restricted power source such as batteries or solar cells. In many cases, the wireless tracking devices operate in environments where access to other power sources is unavailable. The wireless tracking devices often rely on the restricted power source for their operations. Hence, to increase the operable time of a wireless tracking device, it is necessary to reduce the power consumption of its components.